Cuándo Angeles Vienen A Mí
by SweetestReject
Summary: COMPLETE: Set after Haunted, Jesse is alive and he and Suze get married after she gets pregnant. Suze finds out she's adopted, Paul has a past that comes back to haunt him (literally) and someone wants Suze dead!
1. Chapter One

_It happens to other girls. Not me._ I thought, lowering myself onto the floor of my bathroom. I lied there for what felt like forever, the cool tile feeling really good against my flushed face. I took the test strip and slipped it in the box, tossing it in the trash. Then I laid back down on the floor.  
  
"Susannah?" Jesse called from my room. I'd heard a car pull into the driveway, it must have been him. My boyfriend of a year and a half, newly alive, attempting to adjust to modern life by driving a car. It had all started at the graveyard that day, when he took me in his arms and kissed me. A moment later we were surrounded in bright lights, and soon after, Jesse was a living, breathing, human again.  
  
A living, breathing human who now lived at the rectory and whom I saw when we went out on dates or at school. A living, breathing human I'd given myself to just two months earlier. A living, breathing human who was now a father.  
  
_No! He's alive, he can do anything he wants, I'm not going to take that away from him!_  
  
"Susannah, are you alright?" Jesse asked, poking a head into my bathroom.  
  
I nodded weakly, sitting up from my comfy floor position. I was hit with flashbacks of our first night.  
  
Flashback  
  
_It was pouring down rain, and we ran home from the beach. Ran, in the rain, because we'd walked there in the first place, seeing as his car was in the shop, and Dopey had borrowed mine. (Yes, I finally got my license. Let's not dwell on this miracle, shall we?) I'd been wearing a white shirt over my bikini- a white shirt I'd meant to give back to CeeCee when I saw her, but I hadn't and had instead thrown it on so I didn't leave it at the beach on accident.  
  
We come into my room, soaking, dripping, hastily grabbing towels to dry off so we didn't catch pneumonia. I'd ripped off that white shirt and thrown it over the tub to dry out, and-_  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Susannah? Are you sure you're alright?" Jesse asked, helping me sit up and sit down on my bed. A bed that, thankfully, could tell no one what had happened. Not that I regreted- God no! I'd loved it, each time we made love I loved it.  
  
But that didn't mean I wanted people to know.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Jesse." I said, sounding more certain than I felt. "Um, can you just get me a few aspirins or something? I have a killer headache."  
  
"Sure, querida." Jesse got my aspirin and seemed to take a longer time than it should have taken him. He sat down next to me and handed me the aspirin. I gulped them down and pulled my knees to my chest.  
  
"Querida...um...do you want to tell me something?" Jesse asked, placing a hand on my knee.  
  
He'd seen the box.  
  
I knew it.  
  
He had to have, to have that concerned look on his face. The one that said, "If you're pregnant, you can tell me, I swear I won't disappear."  
  
I felt like nodding, and whispering the news, but instead, a nagging little voice took control and I shook my head. "No, there's nothing."  
  
Flashback  
  
_"There's nothing in here, querida." Jesse said, closing my nightstand drawer. "Are you sure you left them in there?"  
  
"Yes, Jesse." I said, squirming slightly under him. He had a knee at each hip, and was shirtless- as was I. "Dead sure. I was talking to CeeCee on the phone, I opened the drawer, put them in there, and then closed the drawer because I heard my mom come up the steps."  
  
"Well, querida, I don't see them." Jesse said, closing the door and leaning down to kiss my neck. I moaned as his lips touched my skin, and ran my hands over his back. "So do you want to do this without?" Jesse purred- not literally, but you know what I mean.  
  
I nodded and said, "Sure. I trust you to not have any diseases or anything, and I'm on the pill anyways, so pregnancy is cut in half."  
  
Jesse just continued kissing my neck as we began to make love.  
_  
End Flashback  
  
Oh yeah. Pregnancy was cut in half. I should have searched for the damn condoms!  
  
Course, I found out later that Dopey had swiped them from me for his little rendevous with Debbie. So searching would have done nothing.  
  
But I wouldn't be pregnant at 18. Almost 19. Damn. How the hell am I gonna take care of a kid?  
  
Jesse looked me in the eye as I said, "No, there's nothing."  
  
Of course, maybe he hadn't seen the box. Maybe he recognized the signs. I mean, I'd been late to school almost every day for the last two weeks because of morning sickness. I was tired, sore, and showing signs of the flu. My "special friend" hadn't come around in over two months either. That was the kicker.  
  
Oh, this wasn't the flu. This wasn't the flu at all!  
  
"Querida..." Jesse took a deep breath. "I saw the box."  
  
Damn. I knew he'd seen it, I was just trying to convince myself otherwise. "What were the results?"  
  
I looked down. I couldn't bear to look him in the eye. "Querida?"  
  
"Positive." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "The results were positive."  
  
I heard Jesse take a deep breath and let it out. "Well, then, I guess it's a good thing I was going to do this tonight."  
  
Jesse dropped to one knee on the floor in front of me. "Susannah Marie Simon, My amo, my querida, will you marry me?" He held out a pearl and diamond ring, ready to slip it on my finger.  
  
To say I was in shock would be an understatement. "Of course I will Jesse!" Tears rolled down my cheeks as he slipped on the ring, and I ruined the moment by saying, "This isn't just because of..." I trailed off, pointing to my stomach.  
  
"No, querida." Jesse said firmly. "I was going to ask you tonight, but with this news, I thought I'd ask you a little sooner."  
  
I hugged Jesse and he hugged me back. Somehow, I sensed everything would be OK, yet knew it wouldn't.  
  
  
  
Ok, so what does everyone think? This was going to be a one-shot, but I think I might continue it. I dunno. Give me some feedback, please??? 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!!!! I know, usually, I'll respond to each review, but no one really had any questions or anything to respond too, so I'm just posting. Enjoy!!!

**Suze's POV:**

"You're WHAT?! Susannah Marie Simon, you have a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
Based on that above statement, who do you think I told first about getting married and being pregnant?  
  
If you guessed my mother...you're wrong! Hahaha!!! Well, I was on my way to tell my mom, since she was downstairs with Andy and the rest of the Ackerman clan, but my dad popped in first. He'd been eavesdropping, I supposed, and materialized in, yelling up a storm. Mostly at me, and then at Jesse, when Jesse had jumped in to say it was not my fault, because these things happen. I wasn't really listening. I mean, I was, but I was more concerned with my mom's reaction.  
  
Once my dad was gone- after a lot of swearing in both English and Spanish and promises that he'd be back later- Jesse and I went down to break the news to my mom.  
  
Who was thrilled that her baby girl was getting married, and to 'such a fine young man' as Jesse. Jesse blushed and pulled me close to him. I was about to leave, and save the rest of the news for later, but Jesse gave me a look.  
  
"Uh, Mom? Andy? Can I talk to you guys, yanno, in private?" I figured it'd be easier with just them.  
  
"Sure, probably want to discuss how much to spend." Andy said, somewhat laughing. "Bride's family traditionally pays, don't they?"  
  
Andy and Mom followed us into the kitchen. "Actually, that's not what I wanted to say. And don't worry, I'm not expensive." I said. I wouldn't be either, I wanted to get married on the beach by Father Dom. That was my dream wedding right there.  
  
I took a deep breath and said, "Mom, Andy, I'm also...uh...pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?!" Brad exclaimed from the door. He'd been listening in, the snoop. He turned and called into the living room, "Guys! Suze got herself knocked up!"  
  
"Yeah, and its partially your fault, for swiping the condoms from my nightstand for your night with Debbie!" I shot back. Brad turned a bright shade of red and slunk out, leaving Jesse and I to face Mom and Andy.  
  
Mom looked like I had told her I was dying. Andy looked at Jesse and I in disbelief, before saying, "It _is_ Jesse's, right Suze?"  
  
I was in shock. "Of course it is! Why would you say such a thing?!"  
  
Mom slapped Andy's arm lightly and said, "Is this why you're getting married?"  
  
"Oh no, ma'am." Jesse, who'd been silent, said hastily. "As I told Susannah, I was planning on asking her to marry me tonight at dinner. In light of this, I decided to ask her a bit sooner."  
  
Mom and Andy nodded. "So, do you have a particular date in mind?" Andy asked, breaking the silence.  
  
I glanced at Jesse. "Late June, maybe." I said when Jesse shrugged. "Preferably before the baby is born."  
  
My parents bugged us for a little while longer, before we were able to leave to go celebrate. On the way out, Brad apologized for being an ass (his words, not mine, though I was thinking them), Jake congratulated us, and David patted my stomach before saying congratulations and giving us a big hug.  
  
Then Jesse and I were free!  
  
We drove around, saw Spiderman 2 (made me laugh til my sides ached. No one blinked in that movie! OMG!!!) and then went to get dinner at this little Italian bistro place. Then we went to Jesse's apartment in the rectory.  
  
"Susannah, where are we going to live after we're married?" Jesse asked. "The rectory will not allow us to stay together. They barely allow me to stay here now, as it is."  
  
"That's true." I said, plopping down onto the little futon thing Jesse had. "Well, maybe we can get rid of my daybed, make room for baby-type things, and you can move in with us?"  
  
"Yes, for a little while, until we have steady jobs and can save for our own place." Jesse said, sitting next to me, and pulling my head into his lap. He started stroking my hair, and said, "You only have a week of school left, querida, is that correct?" Jesse, being the incredibly smart person he is, had already graduated.  
  
"Yups. Then I'm free." I sighed contently.  
  
"So what do you say, we combine your graduation party and the wedding?"  
  
"Really?" I thought. "Well, if you want to, that's cool."  
  
"Alright." Jesse and I cuddled for a little more, before he drove me home. Mom, Andy, Jesse, and I all sat down in the living room and discussed the living situation, and all that good stuff, and the wedding, and graduation. The only person I had to call was Gina, since now she HAD to fly out in 2 weeks for my party and wedding.  
  
  
  
"You're what?!"  
  
This seems to be everyone's intial reaction to news of my wedding. Father Dom insisted on performing the ceremony. I told him we wouldn't have it any other way, and he asked when it was. When I gave him a date, he said, "Why so soon?"  
  
It was then Jesse and I looked down at our feet. Jesse had accompianed me to the office to tell Father Dom. "Well, it's soon, because..uh, we've had some nice weather lately?" I said weakly.  
  
"Susannah..." Father Dom and Jesse both said. Jesse took my hand in his and said, "Father, Susannah is with child. We thought it best to get married before the baby is born."  
  
"Ah I see." Father Dom said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "Well, Susannah, Jesse, congratulations, but you'd best be getting to class. Or, work." Jesse got a job upon graduating, at the library, and then another at this big book store downtown that just opened up.  
  
Me? Well, I just got hired on a clothing store in the- gasp- Mall. I know, I know, sensory overload big time, but it's actually gotten better. Thankfully, ghosts haven't gotten in the way yet.  
  
Jesse walked me to morning assembly, and was there when I told Cee and Adam the news- both marriage and maternal. Both pulled the "You're what?" line, which was getting _really_ old, _really_ fast, and then Cee demanded to see my ring. I proudly showed it off before they left and Jesse and I said goodbye.  
  
"I'll pick you up from school, querida?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yeah." I leaned up and kissed Jesse on the lips. Jesse kissed me back, and pushed me gently against the wall while we practically made out in the hallway. When Jesse and I broke apart for air, he hugged me, and kissed my stomach before leaving.  
  
I grinned happily as I walked to morning assembly. "Wow, Simon, PDA much?"  
  
I turned around, not having to guess who that was. "Good morning, Paul." I said cheerfully. Hell, not even he could ruin my good mood.  
  
"Wow, you're in a good mood. Got anything to do with the cowboy?" Paul quickly fell in step with me as we walked down the hall.  
  
"Yes, actually, it does." I said. "We're engaged."  
  
Paul's jaw dropped- literally- as I held up my hand. "Damn, Suze." he said after recovering. "Well, you're officially off the market then, huh?"  
  
"Paul, you're an insufferable prick. I've been 'off the market' since Jesse and I started going out." I said.  
  
"So, what was with him kissing your stomach?" Paul asked. I remained silent. That was one thing I was not telling Paul- he'd probably attempt to kill it or something.  
  
Thankfully, we reached the auditorium. I threw open the door and sat down between Cee and Adam. Paul sat behind us. CeeCee patted my stomach- why the hell do people do that? Huh? The kid can't feel it, it's the size of a penny!- and said, "I can't believe you're having-" before I shushed her.  
  
"Yeah, I know." I said. Then Adam started in on it. "Suze, you're gonna let me be a godfather, right?"  
  
"Yes, if CeeCee will be godmother." I whispered, hoping Paul wouldn't hear.  
  
"Ah!" CeeCee squealed. "Of course I will!" Then she and Adam both hugged my stomach.  
  
"So, Suze, knocked up, huh?" Paul whispered, leaning in and putting his head near my ear. "Well, that explains the ring."  
  
"Shut up, you bastard." I whispered back as CeeCee and Adam pulled away from my stomach.  
  
"Well, it does. Why else would De Silva pop the question so soon?"  
  
"Uh, maybe because he loves me?!" I said, louder than I meant to.  
  
Paul smirked. "Sure he does, Suze. Sure he does."  
  
You can see why I hit him.  
  
And then raced to the bathroom to puke my guts out.  
  
"Suze? You OK?" CeeCee called, following me in. "You did a number on Paul, but I really don't blame you. He's being a major ass about this."  
  
I flushed the toilet with shaky hands. Coming out of the stall to rinse my mouth, I said, "Yeah. Can't admit defeat I guess. Any blood?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you broke his nose again." This, at least, made me smile.  
  
I was smiling a lot by lunch, when Adam came to my defense against Paul by slamming him against a wall when Paul called me a very rude name in German. Apparently, Adam's fluent in German, and Paul's been learning new languages to diss Jesse and I in. Ok, mostly Jesse.  
  
We were sitting in our usual place at lunch, when Paul walks by. "Hure." Paul hissed at me. Adam's eyes got huge, and the next thing we know, Paul's slammed against the adobe wall, going, "Apologize, you dickless sohn von einem weibchen, before I kastriere you!"  
  
Ok, if kastriere means what it sounds like, Paul is right to be holding...um...that. "Sorry." He said quickly.  
  
Adam let Paul go, who slunk off very quickly. "Thanks, Adam. What'd he say?"  
  
"Uh..I'm not going to repeat in the company of woman." Adam said, growing red. "But, trust me, if he'd said it in English, you'd have been all over him, pounding him to a bloody pulp."  
  
"Well...uh...thanks, again." I said. We ate lunch in silence, stopping occasionally when someone came over to pat my stomach and offer congradulations. Mostly they were David's freshman friends, and some of Brad's crowd. Debbie actually apologized for them taking my condoms.  
  
I held back laughter as I said, "It's ok. Really."  
  
Jesus, news travels fast in the mission!  
  
  
"Good day, querida?" Jesse asked as I got into his beat up Honda Civic. I was grinning like mad, and answered with a, "Yup, it was faboulous!"  
  
Jesse just grinned as we drove to my house. It was empty, as Brad went surfing, and David went to the library. I took my homework free book bag to my room and we collapsed on my bed. Jesse kissed my stomach again and, damn those hormones, I started crying.  
  
"Querida, are you alright?" Jesse asked quietly, wiping away my tears.  
  
"Yeah." I said sniffling. "I'm just really happy."  
  
Jesse kissed my tears away and then moved on to my lips. I sighed with happiness and kissed him back, pressing my body to his. We lay like this, kissing, for quite some time.  
  
Until, of course, a ghost popped in to ruin it.  
  
And it wasn't even my dad.


	3. Chapter Three

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" A ghost girl of about 17 stood in front of us, fidgeting a bit. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and her blue eyes were shining. "I'll come back later."  
  
Jesse groaned slightly and got off of me. "No, it's fine." I said. "I'm Suze, the mediator. And you are?"  
  
"Uh, I'm Lindsey." She said. She looked like a Lindsey. "And I'm here because I can't move on until I stop him."  
  
"Ok. Stop who?" Jesse asked, now sitting next to me.  
  
"Paul. Paul Slater." Lindsey whispered, looking around frantically, as if afraid that he would magically appear.  
  
Why wasn't I surprised that something freaky had to do with him? Jesse scowled and then remarked, in his cute Spanish-laced voice, "What has that bastardo done now?"  
  
"Well, he was my boyfriend." Lindsey said. Poor thing! "And the father of my child." She rubbed her stomach- I guessed she'd been about 6 months along when she'd died. "And my murderer."  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed. Lindsey nodded. "But he's never been brought to justice. And I can't move on until he is."  
  
Oh shit. I gasped, and must have looked horrified, because Jesse quickly pulled me into his arms. "Lindsey, I swear, we'll get him. Most definitely." I swore to her.  
  
Lindsey smiled weakly and said, "Thanks. I'm going to motor, to let you guys...uh...get back to what you were doing." She blushed and then dematerialized.  
  
I shook my head and said, "Wow. Knew he was evil, I just didn't realize the extent of the evilness. I wonder why he killed her in the first place?"  
  
"I don't know, querida." Jesse said, pulling me close to him. "But I want you to stay far, FAR away from Slater. And tell Father Dom about Lindsey."  
  
"I will." I said, nodding. "There's no way in hell I'd go near Paul now. Or ever, actually."  
  
Jesse gave me a smile- the one that made my knees go weak- and pulling me in closer. "How about, after dinner, we go get your stuff from the rectory?" I said, tracing random patterns on his chest, over his shirt.  
  
Jesse agreed, and we lay there, not really talking, just kind of staring at each other. Occasionally, Jesse would rub my stomach, or whisper a little bit of Spanish to me, and I'd go all jello-y for a few minutes.  
  
"Dinner!" Andy yelled up the steps. I was actually feeling pretty starved, so I ran down the steps.  
  
To be met with the most disgusting sight on the planet.  
  
"Hey Suze, Jesse." Paul said cheerfully from the dining room.  
  
I'm pretty sure that was what made me throw up. If it wasn't the sight of a murderer, then it would have been watching Brad, David, and Jake eat Fettuchini Alfredo. Either way, I raced into the downstairs bathroom, slammed the door, and vomited.  
  
When I finally came out, I recieved sympathetic looks from everyone. "Pregnancy's a bitch, isn't it?" Paul whispered as I sat down in the only seat left- between him and Jesse.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I hissed at him.  
  
"Got an invite by Brad." I sent Brad the look of death, and he went red and sunk in his chair. "Trig tutoring before the final."  
  
That's it. One dead stepbrother after dinner. I scooted as far away from Paul as I could, and ate my fettuchini. Mom kept fussing over me, announcing I had a doctor's appointment the next day that she would take me to, and then asked if we needed help moving things in after dinner.  
  
"Oh, no, ma'am." Jesse's always formal like that, calling my mom ma'am and Andy sir. "It'll be a few boxes, but most of it stays at the rectory."  
  
"Dear, dear, please, you're marrying my daughter, I think you can call me Rose." My mom said, brushing off the ma'am bit. "Or mom, or something less formal." Laughter twinkled in her eyes.  
  
"Alright, if you prefer." Jesse said. That kinda made me mad, because ever since I met him, he's refused to call me anything but Susannah. And how many times have I told him I prefer Suze?  
  
But, more often than not, it's Querida he calls me. And I prefer that above all else.  
  
Dinner actually went pretty good. I only had to slap Paul once- he decided to grab my butt in the kitchen when I was refilling drinks, despite the fact that my fiancee was right there. He's lucky all he got was a slap.  
  
"Ow, Suze! What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Don't. Touch. My. Ass." I said each word slowly and clearly, making sure he understood, and holding Jesse back a little.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Hormones'll kill you, De Silva." Paul said, still rubbing his cheek where I'd slapped him.  
  
"Oh yeah, hormones killed Lindsey." I muttered under my breath. Paul's eyes shot up, and he said, "What did you say?"  
  
Jesse took me out to his car before Paul could figure out what I'd said.  
  
  
"Querida, you shouldn't have said that to him." Jesse said. We were packing books and clothes into boxes in his room. "Now, Slater will be watching you. You must be careful."  
  
"I resent that." I said, playfully glaring at him. "I'm always careful." Jesse glared at me, clearly remembering the time my feet got messed up. And half a zillion other times when Paul did something to put me in danger. "Ok, Ok, so I'm almost always careful." I said with a laugh.  
  
We finished packing, listening to Lost Prophets. I've gotten Jesse interested in most of the same music as me (he still won't listen to some stuff though) and we took over all his stuff. While we were gone, Andy had taken my day bed to the basement, and replaced that corner with a crib and changing table, left over from when the boys were babies, I suppose, because my baby furniture was in New York with my grandma.  
  
"Wow, it looks great!!" I exclaimed, walking into my room. It was nice, having everything set up, when I wasn't even due for another, like, 7 months or something.  
  
That night, Jesse and I fell asleep after several passionate kisses and several warnings to be careful at school. I promised I'd be way careful and fell asleep, cradled in Jesse's strong arms. 


	4. Chapter Four

Ok, so I don't really like this chapter. It's a crap chapter, but I have to post something before I get way too busy with back-to-school stuffs. And writer's block is a biotch.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. I filled in Father Dom about Lindsey, who didn't know what to do, but talked to Lindsey himself, and handled everything. Well, not really, because Paul was still roaming school, but took over Lindsey's mediation. I went to work, aced my finals (at least, I hope I did. I did pretty well on them, so I hope I aced them!) and avoided Paul. Thursday- just two days and one week before my wedding and graduation party- I went to Hot Topic and bought my wedding dress.  
  
Yes, I know what you're thinking. Hot Topic? That is NOT Suze Simon. However, I was passing by on my break and saw this really pretty ivory colored dress. It had a corset-y type top, and long skirt, and was PERFECT. I saw it, and the first thing to enter my mind was, "Oh My God. That is MY dress." So I bought it right then and there.  
  
And it was perfect. I put it on and felt like a fairy-tale bride. It was incredibly soft! I stood in front of my full-length mirror Andy had put onto my closet door, and twirled around. The skirt flew out around me, and the settled gracefully.  
  
"Oh, Susie."  
  
I turned and saw my mom standing in my doorway. Her eyes were shining and she said, "You look beautiful."  
  
"Really?" I twirled again. "Mom, are you OK?" She had now started bawling, silently though, but there were still tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine." Mom said, sitting on my bed and motioning for me to sit next to her. I sat and she started playing with my hair, like when I was little. "It's just you're growing up so fast. Engaged and having a baby! I thought you'd be out of college when this happened."  
  
"Mom...You're not mad are you? Disappointed? I mean, it's going to be OK. I'm going to go to college when the baby goes to kindergarten. Everything'll work out." I tried to reassure her.  
  
"Oh, I know that." Mom said, batting at my hands. "And, honestly, we love Jesse. He's so good to you, and I know he'll make a great father and husband. It's just a shock is all." Mom wiped her eyes and looked at me. "Dinner in 5, OK?"  
  
"Ok." I nodded and got undressed. I pulled on sweats and a shirt and went down to join everyone for dinner. There were two empty chairs, and everyone but me was already sitting down. Giving them a confused look, I asked, "Uh...Why is there an extra chair?"  
  
Before anyone could answer, my eyes were covered and a deep voice went, "Guess who?"  
  
Ok, I was freaked. I would have hit them had I not recognized the voice in time. "Gina Augustin! What the bloody hell?!" I jumped up and gave her a big hug. "When did you get in?"  
  
"Couple hours ago." Gina said, sitting down.  
  
I spent dinner discussing wedding plans with Gina, who agreed to share maid- of-honor with CeeCee. Adam was going to be best man to Jesse, and Jake and Brad were going to be ushers. David was the ring bearer, and we got CeeCee's little sister Stasha to be flower girl. After dinner, we shooed Jesse out of our room and I showed off my wedding dress to CeeCee, who'd come over with Adam, and Gina. Gina and Cee both went to work, styling my hair and doing my make-up. We spent several hours giggling over everything and nothing.  
  
"Susannah, CeeCee, Gina? Is everyone, erm, decent?" Jesse called, knocking slightly on the door.  
  
"Yeah, we're goo-" I called before Gina interrupted.  
  
"NO! DON'T COME IN! YOU CAN'T SEE THE BRIDE IN HER DRESS BEFORE THE WEDDING!" She shrieked. CeeCee shoved me into the bathroom with a change of clothes and shut the door. "She'll be out in a minute, what do you need, Jesse?"  
  
"Adam's ready to go, CeeCee, so if you'd like to stick around a little longer, I can give you a ride home later." Gina was staying in Jake's old room, since he got an apartment with a few friends. Jake seemed somewhat disappointed that he had to leave when his stepsister's hot friend would be sleeping in his old bed. Wonder why... (That's sarcasm, people!)  
  
"Oh, yeah, I should be getting home." Cee said hurriedly. She likes Jesse just fine- as a friend, of course- but pass up a chance to spend 10 to 15 glorius minutes ALONE with the guy she's been hung up on for God knows how long? I think Cee would rather fail a class!  
  
"Bye Suze. See you tomorrow!" Cee called through my door. I heard her say good-bye to Gina and Jesse before leaving.  
  
I washed my face and got completely ready for bed. I hung up my dress and put it in the closet after I came out.  
  
Jesse was just getting settled into bed. He was sitting up in an oversized shirt and boxers, reading some book. His dark hair fell over his face softly, and I smiled. It was one of those moments when you wished you had a camera so you could capture the perfect moment.  
  
Jesse looked up and saw me smiling. "What?" Jesse asked, breaking into a grin himself. "Susannah, what is it?"  
  
I shook my head and said, "Nothing. You just looked so...perfect." I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up around us. I was about to switch off the light when Jesse put his arms around my waist and purred in my ear, "You look pretty perfect as well, querida." Then kissed my neck slightly.  
  
I pulled the switch with a shaky hand and rolled over to face Jesse. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled Jesse into a passionate kiss. He slowly slipped his tongue in my mouth, and pushed his body against mine. And that night was perfect. Everything was perfect. His arms on my back- perfect. The fiery feeling I got when his lips touched my skin- perfect. The butterfly feeling I got in the pit of my stomach- perfect.  
  
Yeah. It was perfect.  
  
  
  
"Susannah, get up." Jesse said gently, shaking me awake. I peeled open my eyes and stared into his smiling face. "Susannah, I've let you sleep long enough. You must get up now, or you'll be late."  
  
"Uh...Do I have too?" I whined, attempting to pull the covers over my naked form.  
  
"Yes, querida, you do." Jesse said with a laugh. "Now up."  
  
I could already tell I would never be able to sleep in when Jesse and I were married. Gah! "Last day of school, querida. Just think of that." Jesse called as I stumbled blindly into the bathroom and turned on the water.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Then I'm free!" I stood under the pulsing water for a good 10 minutes before even touching the shampoo or conditioner. Then I hurriedly washed my hair, got out, styled it, put on a little make-up, and got dressed.  
  
"Gah. School. Hate it." I mumbled, grabbing a piece of toast and eating it in the car. Jesse just smirked at me and drove us to the Mission.  
  
The day was fairly uneventful. I didn't see the point in being there, except if I wasn't, they would hold my diploma back for some unfathomable reason. I was dying to get home, but first I had to go to work.

I wished I didn't though. I wished I'd called in sick. My boss, Sarah, totally wouldn't have minded.

Why was I wishing I'd called in?

Well, you would too, if your mortal enemy had decided to show up- AND NOT LEAVE!

Paul walked into the store. Since I scored a job at Hollister, I was like, "Ok, whatever. Not really Paul's style, but maybe he wants cargo pants or something."

But then he walked up to the counter where I was folding shirts and starts flirting with me. It wasn't even innocent flirting. It was walk-up-behind-Suze-put-my-arms-around-her-and-attempt-to-kiss-her-neck flirting.

For which I told him to back off or I'd karate chop his throat.

"Now, Suze, you wouldn't want to risk your job, now would you?" Paul said.

Gah, I hate when he's partially right. I friggin' hate it!!!

"So, when do you get off? Maybe we'll go grab a bite to eat, talk shifter stuff, hit my place." Paul said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestiviely on the word "place."

"Paul, you are a disgusting piece of shit." I hissed at him. "I'm ENGAGED. Why the hell are you still trying to get me?"

"Makes life interesting." Paul smirked. I rolled my eyes and went to the register to ring up a few customers. I avoided Paul- who never seemed to leave the store- until Jesse showed up at quarter after 9, when I started closing down.

Paul hightailed it out of there pretty fast when Jesse showed up. Pretty scary, since he doesn't usually do that. I didn't worry about it, just finished shutting down and left. I was very grateful to get home and fall asleep in Jesse's arms.


	5. Chapter Five

As I was falling asleep, I kept wondering why Paul had taken off so suddenly at the store. I mean, I hadn't argued with it, because I was grateful they hadn't gotten in the fight. But still, it was haunting...  
  
Lindsey had paid several visits to us. The first was to yell about why Paul hadn't been taken care of yet. Before I could explain, she'd dematerialized. The second one was to apologize for yelling, and to yell some more when I explained that we couldn't just walk up to the police and go, "Yeah, Paul Slater killed Lindsey Monahan. She told us so, as a ghost."  
  
Then she'd gone and left us alone until the morning of my wedding. Gina was fixing my hair and I was putting on eyeliner and mascara when she popped in.  
  
With a guest.  
  
In ghost form.  
  
I almost started crying when I saw this guest. I mean, I knew him all too well. He was a major part of my life. I was due to see him- whether I liked it or not- in two hours. Gina saw the look on my face and asked gently, "What's wrong, Suze?"  
  
"Code ghost, Gina." I said. She knows about everything. I'd sat her and CeeCee down the last time she was here- the summer after my junior year- and told them everything. Gina just nodded and said, "I'm going to to go downstairs, check on a few things. You gonna be OK after dealing with the ghost?"  
  
"Yeah. Probably." I nodded. Gina left and I turned and faced my bed where Lindsey and the ghost now sat. "So, Susannah, never thought you'd have to mediate me, did you?"  
  
I shook my head. "Not really..."  
  
  
I'm sorry its so short!!! I know, horrible of me to cut off when this is barely acceptable as a chapter, but I'm starting to come down with something, and I'm attempting to get caught up in everything. Anywhos, think about who this ghost is, and I'll post an acceptable chapter 6 as soon as I possibly can!!! 


	6. Chapter Six

Wow...Thanks for all your responses! I'm so sorry this is also a short chapter, but it will get better soon. I promise. I'm depressed right now, so things aren't going so well in the writing department. At any rate, here is Chapter Six!!

"Not really...Jack." I said sadly. "And drop the Susannah tone!"  
  
Jack Slater grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Suze."  
  
I nodded and ruffled Jack's blonde-ish hair. How he ended up blonde, I don't know. "What happened?"  
  
"Lindsey told me what Paul did." Jack said, his little voice going quiet. "And big brother or not, you don't do that and expect to get away with it." I nodded. "So I told Lindsey I was going to go to the police, or you and Father Dom because the police can help, yanno? But Paul overheard me- since I'm staying with Grandpa Slater for your wedding today- and decided that wasn't going to happen."  
  
Anger flowed through me, white hot and murderous. Paul has now killed not only his girlfriend, but his unborn child, and his little brother! I think this warrents a "What the bloody hell?!"  
  
I blinked back a few tears. "Dammit. Have I mentioned how much I hate Paul?" Jack and Lindsey both nodded.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to share this with you, Suze." Lindsey said. "I suppose we'll see you in two hours at the beach?"  
  
"Yeah. But go warn Father Dom, in case Paul shows up." I said quietly. Jack and Lindsey nodded before dematerializing.  
  
I felt way guilty about Jack's death as Gina came back in and fixed my hair. If I hadn't gotten all "Oh, let's invite Jack since he still writes to me and was a sweet little guy" then he'd still be alive. He seemed OK, and more outgoing than he had been alive, especailly calling me Susannah for no reason whatsoever other than to annoy me.  
  
  
  
"Father Dom, are you alright?" I asked, holding my dress up to protect it from the sand of the beach. I was waiting for Brad and Jake to lay down a carpet at the front of the aisle where Jesse and I would stand for the ceremony. "You look kind of sad. Anything other than the obvious bugging you?"  
  
The obvious being Jack standing around, taking everything in.  
  
"Oh no, Susannah, I'm fine." Father Dom said. He patted my hand. "Is your father going to walk beside you down the aisle?"  
  
Now it was my turn to look sad. My father had shown up the night before to say he wouldn't be coming. He dematerialized before I could ask why, and had promptly burst into tears. This morning, I had asked Andy- somewhat awkwardly- if he wanted to walk me down.  
  
"Of course, Suze." Andy said. He pulled me into a bear hug, that somehow wasn't weird. "I would have understood if you didn't want me to, but I'd be honored."  
  
"No." I said. "Andy is though."  
  
Father Dom nodded. Gina and CeeCee immediately bombarded me and took me back to a tent at the back of the aisle. Andy was waiting for us, since the ceremony was due to start soon.  
  
The whole thing went perfectly. Everyone- including Paul, who'd shown up unexpected and unwanted- was well behaved. Father Dom said a lot of words, Jesse said, "I do.", I said, "I do." and we were married.  
  
The reception/graduation party was perfect as well. People danced, listened to music, ate, congradulated us more times than I can count, and generally had fun.  
  
Until the power in the hall we were in went out.  
  
And I felt someone grab me from behind.  
  
And was then knocked out.


	7. Chapter Seven

Wow..thanks for the response to Chapter 6. I must ask, however...What does everyone have against Paul? Everyone just assumes he's the one to kidnap Suze! Actually, I was going to make him be the one who kidnapped her, but now it's been changed...and it's not what anyone expected. :::Big Grins:::  
  
Anywhos, here we go with Chapter 7:

  
**Paul's POV: (Because I gotta switch things up!)  
**  
Throughout the entire ceremony, I kept glancing at Lindsey and Jack. I had figured out by now that Lindsey had gone to Suze, told her how evil I was, and it was clear why Suze had been avoiding me now. Suze froze when she saw I was at her wedding, and then immediately decided to ignore me. So did De Silva- who I could no longer threaten to exorcise, and therefore, never got to give Suze shifter lessons- but I think he was more inclined to wait until we were alone and beat me up.  
  
Eh, what else is new? The ceremony, I'll admit, was nice. Suze was gorgeous (no different from any other day) and the only thing I was bitter about was that it was De Silva up there, marrying her, and Suze was carrying _his_ child. The reception...  
  
Well, lets just say I don't think Suze and De Silva will want to remember the reception much. The power went out after a bit, and when it came back on Suze was gone. Of course, everyone dead (or previously dead) assumed it was me.  
  
I swear, I had no part in kidnapping Suze. I told De Silva as much, and all he did was laugh before slugging me. That hurt- both the punch and the fact that he didn't believe me. "I didn't do it!" I spat at him. "You think, if I'd done it, I'd still be here?"  
  
De Silva took that in. "Fine." He said icily. "But I swear to Dios, if I find out you had any part in this, I will make you pay."  
  
"What else is new?" I wondered aloud.  
  
**Suze's POV:  
**  
I opened my eyes warily. For the last few hours, I'd heard random voices but all was quiet now. I looked around to see I was lying down outside, obviously no where in Carmel. I doubted I was even in the state anymore. I was on a beach, but it looked nothing like the beach back home. I groaned from being sore all over and struggled to get up.  
  
Ever tried to get out of a hammock? Yeah, my kidnappers put me in a HAMMOCK. It's hard to get out of that, and I ended up flipping over several times before falling to the white sand below me.  
  
"Ow." I muttered, along with several very colorful swear words. Jesse would be pissed if he'd heard me.  
  
"Well, glad to see our princess is awake."  
  
I turned, spitting sand out of my mouth, and saw two toga-clad (I'm not even kidding. TOGAS.) figures standing next to what could easily pass as a fortress. "Who are you guys? And where am I?"  
  
"I am Ron Henlee," The taller figure said, stepping forward. I saw he was about 6'2, with salt-and-pepper hair and dancing blue eyes. He gestured to his female companion, who stood about 5'9 or 5'10, with thick brown hair and...

_Sparkling green eyes._

"And this is Lara Henlee, my wife. We are your parents. You are currently in our- your- home, on the island of Maui." Ron continued.  
  
I had begun to sit up in the sand. That quickly went down as I fell backwards and passed out for the second time that day.

  
I'm soooooooo sorry it's been forever since I last updated, and I know this is WAY short. I'm going to have all my works in progress's finished by August 16th, though, so never fear!


	8. Chapter Eight

To all my reviewers: YOU GUYS KICK ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, to start, I'm insanely sorry for the short chapters! I wanted to post SOMETHING so that I didn't loose anyone, although I'm sure I have...I don't know. Anyways, here it is, chapter eight of Cuándo Angeles Vienen A M:

**#####**

**Suze's POV:  
**  
When I woke up this time, I was laying down on this really comfortable couch inside. I don't know how I got there, but I assume it had something to do with the people calling themselves my parents. I groaned, putting my head in my hands as I remembered them.  
  
_"We are your parents...We are your parents..."_ The phrase bounced around in my head so much that I wanted to scream. "Dad?" I whispered, hoping for once he would come when I called, even though he was mad at me for getting knocked up and married. _(A/N: Bet ya'll thought I forgot about that, didn't you??)  
_  
"Hey pumpkin." Dad said, materializing next to me. He seemed to be less mad at me, so I took this as a good sign.  
  
"Dad, I have to ask you a question." I said. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok, pumpkin, shoot."  
  
"Was I adopted?"  
  
"What?!" Dad asked, jumping up from the couch. "How'd you find out?! You were never to know!"  
  
"So it's true?!" I exclaimed. "These people- the Henlee's- they're my real parents?!"  
  
Dad looked around. "Never thought I'd come back here," He sighed wistfully. "Well, the cat's out of the bag. Might as well explain."  
  
"Ron and Lara Henlee are your real parents. Your mother and I couldn't have children, and when Ron entered the military life, he wanted to shield you from it, since you had inherited their Mediator powers." Dad stopped here for a moment, to see my reaction.  
  
"So, both of them are mediators?" I asked. Dad nodded. "Then where did I get the shifter stuff?"  
  
"None of us are too sure about that, pumpkin." Dad said. "So, while Ron and Lara moved around the world, living the military life, your mother and I raised you. We could never have children, and we were thrilled to have you. After awhile, you started calling us Mom and Dad, and since Ron and Lara couldn't visit or call or anything...."  
  
"You raised me as your own." I finished.  
  
"Well, yes." Dad said. "But it never mattered that you weren't our daughter by blood. You were in every other way, and that's what mattered."  
  
I sat in silence for awhile. "Why now?" I asked. "Why now, that I'm 18, married, pregnant," Dad winced at the P word. "Why now do they choose to KIDNAP me?"  
  
"Because you are carrying a very important child, Susannah." I heard from behind me. I turned my head to see Lara standing there. "Hello, Peter. I see you're glowing these days."  
  
Dad shrugged and gave her a hug. "Wait just one minute. I'm carrying a very important child?"  
  
"Yes." Lara said simply. She moved- more like floated- over to the couch and sat beside me. "Your child, Susannah, will the most powerful shifter this planet- or any other- has ever seen."  
  
My jaw dropped. Literally. "Sweetie, you're drawing flies." Dad said, closing my jaw.  
  
"What the bloody hell?!" I screamed, leaping up. "Most powerful shifter?! I DON'T THINK SO! THIS KID'S DAD USED TO BE DEAD! HOW THE BLOODY HELL CAN IT BE MOST POWERFUL SHIFTER WHEN ONLY ONE PARENT IS A SHIFTER?!"  
  
"I take it Jesse never told you about his previous life?" Lara said gently.

#####  
Muhahaha...another short one! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Suze's POV:**

"Well, sweetie, I guess we'll see you in a few weeks." Ron said. He and Lara had agreed to let me go home, as long as I finished out my pregnancy with them. Plus, I had a few things to talk to Jesse about.

"Remember, he may have little memory of his previous life," Lara said. "And I'm afraid I cannot tell you more until you've spoken with him."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said rolling my eyes. I was about to board their private plane, and added, "You know, by saying that, I tend to doubt how powerful this kid's gonna be."

"Trust me, Susannah," Lara called as I walked up the steps. "This child will be the most powerful shifter, given the right training."

I waved her off and boarded the plane.

()

"Susie! Susie, you're back! My baby, who did this?! I'll kill them!" My mom started rattling off a million and one questions for me to answer, seemingly obvlious to the fact that a plane just landed on the beach.

"Paid a surprise visit to Ron and Lara Henlee." I said, watching my mother's reaction. Her face went from relief to anger in about two seconds.

"I knew Lara would do something like this, the second she found out about your pregnancy, and the wedding!" Mom said angrily before covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm adopted?!" I threw at her. I was about to go on, but I saw someone- the one person I wanted to see more than anything on the planet- starting running up to us.

"We'll talk later, Mom." I said, turning away from her and running towards him.

"Susannah! Mi querida, you're alright! Thank Dios!" Jesse started rambling as he pulled me into a tight hug. I shut him up with a kiss to his lips.

What? Yes, I'd only been gone for 24 hours- give or take- but I missed him! We broke apart after a second and Jesse immediately picked me up in his arms and carried me to the reception hall. I was still in my wedding dress- my now sandy, dirty, slightly torn wedding dress- but I'd left a bag of clothes to change to in there. "Ok, let me get dressed, and then I have to talk to you." I said going into the bathroom.

"What about, querida?" Jesse asked confusedly.

I sighed and pulled on my tank top. Next I grabbed denim shorts and put them them on. "Your previous life." I called out, brushing the tangles out of my hair.

I opened the door and saw Jesse leaning against the wall opposite the door, his dark hair falling over his eyes, jeans tight in all the right places, his white shirt open halfway down- like his ghost shirt used to be. I have amazing self-control abilities, I swear.

"What about my previous life, querida?" Jesse asked. I quickly gave him a rundown of what Ron and Lara had told me.

"How could they have known?" Jesse said quietly.

"Known what?" I asked.

"Querida, when I was alive..." Jesse started, "I was a shifter. A very powerful one, for the 1800s. You'll be just as powerful one day."

"Ok." I nodded. I was beginning to understand. "So, our child is going to be pretty damn powerful, I guess."

Jesse nodded, almost sadly. He hugged me then, and kissed me and my stomach before he and I left for our honeymoon.

()()()

Yes, I know, another short one. I suck. But the next chapter will be super long and will include a _-gasp-_ character death. I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE, ENELYA!


	10. Chapter Ten

Special thanks to Pens in Potatoes, for inspiring this chapter!

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!**

()()()

**Suze's POV:**

That's it. All doors will lock from now on. And I'm going to learn rituals to keep spirits out!

Jesse and I got in the car, and drove to our hotel for the honeymoon. I think Jesse missed me or something when I was gone, if the way he acted was any indication. After we got checked in, and recieved our room key, Jesse and I got in the elevator and made our way up to the room. We get off the elevator at our floor, and start walking down the hall, Jesse behind me, kissing my neck and stroking my belly. Halfway down the hall, he picked me up in his arms, and ran the rest of the way to our room!

"Jesse! Slow down!" I cried, laughing as he opened the door and carried me to the bedroom. He set me down gracefully, nothing like when I'd messed up my feet. Then, predator-like, he slithered over the bed to me, this hungry-wolf look in his eyes. I didn't mind it though. If anything, it excited me more. Everything that was bothering me flew out of my brain as Jesse kissed me hungrily, pulling off my tank top and shorts, while I tugged off his shirt and pants. Jesse reliquished my lips, kissing down my cheek, to my neck, down to my breastbone. He now had a knee at each hip and was nibbling on my neck.

I moaned lightly, giving in to him, not that I'd be arguing much on our honeymoon. "With or without, querida?" Jesse moaned into my neck. I knew what he was asking.

"Whichever. We're married now, Jesse." I moaned back, as he continued to suck on my neck. I felt his hands drift down there, and my breath caught in my throat as Jesse started to rub.

"Sorry to interrupt!"

I yelped, and fell over, almost falling off the bed. I saw Lindsey standing next to the bed looking frantic. "I know, I know, it's your honeymoon, but he's on his way up!"

"What?!" I yelled. Jesse had already grabbed an edge of the sheet to cover up with. I had grabbed some of it as well, to cover up my body as well. "Lindsey! I don't care who's on their way, get out!" I yelled.

Just then the door burst open and Paul came running in. Jesse groaned, and took on a murderous look. "Suze, Jesse," Paul said, nodding to us. "I'm not here to ruin anything for you guys. It's her I want." He pointed to Lindsey. "Dead woman aren't supposed to talk! Time to stay in the Shadowland this time." Paul dove at Lindsey, which didn't go over so well, seeing as he landed on me and yanked the sheet down.

For a minute, Paul forgot completely about shifting Lindsey to the Shadowland, and stared at my exposed chest. I yelped and tried to pull the sheet back up, but Paul was laying on it, so all I accomplished was showing _more_ skin.

"Lindsey, go!" Jesse yelled while Paul was distracted. I smacked him and grabbed several pillows to cover up with. Jesse pulled on his boxers and went in to get rid of Paul.

"Paul, stop staring at me!" I yelled. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me.

"De Silva, I'd kill to be in your shoes right now." Paul said, adding a wolf whistle to the end.

"If I were clothed, I'd hurt you right now." I snarled, wrapping the sheet around me.

"Susannah, what do you suppose we do with him?" Jesse inquired, now (sadly) wearing his jeans and shirt. "If we let him leave, he'll go after Lindsey again."

"Hey, I'm still here." Paul retorted. "And, Suze, the sheet does you _no_ justice."

I replied with a single fingered gesture. "Susannah!" Jesse grabbed my hand and pulled it down.

"Well, he has ruined our honeymoon. I'm slightly pissed!" I said hotly. "Now, hand me my clothes so I can kick his ass!"

"Whatever, I'm gone. Happy humping." Paul said, walking out the door. "Oh, and Suze?" Paul poked his head back in the room.

"What?"

"Call me when this doesn't work out." Paul said winking at me, and walking out of the room.

"I'm going to hurt him." I growled. Then I sighed and said, "Hand me my shirt and shorts, please?"

Jesse sighed and said, "Alright, Susannah." Reluctantly, he handed my clothes to me.

"You know, Susannah, just because things got interrupted doesn't mean we have to stop. I mean, this _is_ our honeymoon." Jesse said, kissing my neck before I could pull on my shirt.

"Jesse, we have to stop him before anyone gets hurt." I said. Jesse pretended to pout a little bit, but I kissed him lightly and said in a very sultry voice, "When he's gone, I promise we'll come back here and not leave for two days."

I pulled on my clothes and we left. Jesse was locking the door to our suite when I saw it. A body lying in front of the elevator. A spirit standing next to it. Two spirits, actually.

"Jesse, you may not want to lock that door." I said.

"Why not, querida?" Jesse asked, smirking slightly.

I pointed to the elevator. Lindsey Monahan was one of the spirits standing there. The other...

The other belonged to the body.

The body...was Paul's.

Paul stood over his body in disbelief. I saw the cause of death- a knife to his throat. Lindsey had been a fan of the Halloween movies, I guess.

"Justice is sweet. Even sweeter when mixed with revenge." Lindsey said before bright lights appeared and she moved on.

Leaving Jesse and I stuck with the spirit of Paul.

This cannot be good.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Tory...YOU KICK ASS GIRLIE!**

Yea, I know, I totally switched them up. But it worked so I don't feel too bad...However, Enelya will probably kill me for the last chapter...

And now...chapter 11...

**()()()**

**Suze's POV:**

"So, Suze, you still go for dead guys?" Paul asked. He had planted himself in one of the chairs in the suite.

"Um, no. Don't go for any guys, really, except for my HUSBAND!" I said. "And wipe that damn smirk off your face!"

"Sorry, it's just hard to see you in clothing." Paul said slyly.

"Slater, if you want to stay in one ghostly piece, you will shut up." Jesse said angrily. He was already pissed that we weren't able to continue our honeymoon, and now having Paul around- in ghost form- was going to suck even more. On top of it all, I am apparently pregnant with the most powerful shifter the world's ever seen, and have to spend the rest of my pregnancy in Maui with my real parents because they kidnapped me and I just found out I'm adopted!

Damned life. I put my head in my hands and flopped onto a couch. This sucks majorally. "How long until they find my body?" Paul asked, smirking. He seemed to find death amusing.

"Don't know, don't care." I said. "Just go live your afterlife somewhere else, please?"

"Nah, I'm good staying here." Paul smirked, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"I hate you!" I yelled before racing to the bedroom. I heard Jesse and Paul start arguing and Jesse threatened to have Father Dom exorcise him. This didn't go over well with Paul, and he dematerialized.

"Susannah?" Jesse called, poking his head into the room. "Susannah, are you alright?"

"Yes, Jesse, I'm fabulous." I said, obvious sarcasm laced in my voice. Jesse came and sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. "Paul's going to haunt us for the rest of our lives, I'm adopted, we haven't had a proper honeymoon, our kid's going to be the most powerful kid on the planet, I have to go live in Maui, which would be awesome under different circumstances, and all I want to do is forget everything and just be with you!" I said in a rush, collapsing against Jesse.

"Shh, querida." Jesse said soothingly. He stroked my hair. "It's going to be fine, I promise...Everything'll be fine..."

"How do you know?" I sobbed against his chest. "Now Paul's never going to leave us alone. He'll always be there whenever we turn around."

"No, I'm not." I turned and saw Paul standing by the door, looking very...serious. "Suze, I'm not going to spend my afterlife bothering you, I promise. The only thing holding me back is you, and since I have no chance, I'll be leaving now."

Paul crossed the room and opened his arms to me. "Hug before I meet my maker?"

Against my better judgement, I let him hug me. And, of course, he grabbed my butt. So, of course, I slugged him.

And then held Jesse back while Paul was surrounded by bright lights and left.

Then it was just Jesse and me, in a very empty hotel suite, on our honeymoon.

**()()()**

"Good morning, querida." Jesse purred into my ear. "You should know you can never fake sleep with me."

Dammit! "How can you always tell?" I'd been lying there for about 10 minutes, very comfortable in Jesse's arms, until I saw him start to wake up. Then I quickly shut my eyes, and pretended to be sleeping. Mostly because when he thinks I'm sleeping, he sometimes says really romantic (I hope) stuff in Spanish. And it makes me shiver in very good ways.

"You don't look the same." Jesse said simply. Then he started to kiss my neck, and murmuring more Spanish into it.

True to my words earlier, we did not leave that room for 2 days. Then we went home, and basically didn't leave our room there for another 2 days. By then, we had to start going to work again, and get back on a normal schedule.

Jesse and I started to pack up for Maui. Mom still couldn't believe I was actually going. "What other option do I have, Mom?" I said, throwing clothes into my suitcase. "They are the only ones who can train this shifter-baby of mine. You are still in denial about my mediator abilities!"

"No, I'm not!" Mom said indignantly. "I did some research, and checked out Jesse's story. I believe you." Mom, Jesse, Andy, and I all sat down one day after the honeymoon and discussed everything. I spilled on everything Mediator-wise.

"Susie, please, just..." Mom looked helpless. "Just be careful."

"I will." I swore. "I promise."

Mom walked out just as Jesse was walking in. "So, ready for beautiful Maui?" I said brightly, trying to push this nagging feeling away from my gut. A feeling that Maui was going to be anything but beautiful.

"Querida, you know I want nothing more than to be with you while you face your parents." Jesse said, starting to go on the defensive. His hands were up, like he though I'd get mad or something.

Well, he was damn right I'd get mad! "What do you mean?!" I said, my voice rising somewhat.

"Just that I couldn't get time off, querida, and if I leave, I'll lose my job." Jesse said, now sounding somewhat remorseful. "And we both know that I need my jobs if we're going to save for our own place."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I sighed. Jesse sat down on the edge of our bed, and I sat next to him. He pulled me into a tight hug, and whispered, "I'm sorry, querida. If there were anything I could do, I would do it."

I sighed again. "I know. But don't worry, I'll be fine, I promise."

Except that nagging gut feeling that Maui wasn't going to be beautiful? It just intensified.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Thanks everyone for reviewing!!! You guys kick ass!!!!_

_And, I forget who it is, but someone said they thought Paul wasn't really gone. I'm not saying A WORD...._

**Suze's POV:**

"Susannah! How good to see you again!" Man, people who live in Maui full-time are PERKY. It's only 8am and Lara Henlee was already bright and sunny and happy. I smiled politely as Lara and Ron hugged me before taking my bags up to the room I'd be staying in.

"Where's Jesse?" Ron asked, lugging my heavy suitcase up the steps.

"Oh, he couldn't get time off work." I explained. "I almost couldn't either, but my boss just called it extended maternity leave."

"Aw, that's a shame." Lara said. "We were looking forward to meeting him."

"Well, maybe he can come out for a weekend or something." I said half heartedly. I wasn't too enthusiastic about anything, namely because I was tired. Plus, I had a bad feeling about all this.

"Why don't you get settled in, and then we'll give you a tour of the estate?" Ron said. I nodded. "Sure, sounds good."

After Ron and Lara left, I started unpacking. I flopped onto my massive bed after I put away my clothes and other assorted things. I rubbed my growing stomach and thought about the events since the wedding.

I wanted to believe that Paul had moved on truly. I wanted to believe that I'd never have to deal with him ever again. Something kept telling me it was only wishful thinking.

"You should trust that gut instinct, Suze."

I shot up and stared at the doorway to my bathroom. There stood Paul, looking quite smug for someone who was dead.

"I see you still insist on donning clothing...Shame, Suze." He said with a smirk.

I glared at him. "What's your malfunction?" I asked. "I thought you moved on."

"I did." Paul said, moving towards me. He threw himself down next to me. "But then I heard something in the ghostly grapevine, and I had to come back."

"Oh really?" I said doubtfully. "What'd you hear?" So sue me! I was intrigued!

"Just that the Henlee's may have an ulterior motive." Paul said.

"Right." I nodded. Like this hadn't occured to me. "Like what? Fatten me up, wait until I give birth, and then steal my super-powerful baby?"

"Throw in the 'accidental' deaths of you and Rico, and you've got it." Paul said sincerely.

You'd think I'd be used to hearing I'm going to die.

_I know, it's short. I suck. I'm sorrys!!!! More laters, I promise!!!!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

You'd think I'd be used to hearing I'm going to die.

Nope. The second I heard Paul say that, I jumped off the bed, raced to my bathroom, and threw up everything I'd eaten in the last year, it seemed.

I reached up with a shaky hand to flush the toilet after an eternity, and saw Paul standing behind me. I hadn't even noticed that he'd grabbed my hair and pulled it back out of my face so I could throw up properly.

"Thanks." I said shakily.

"No problem." Paul replied, smiling in sympathy at me.

I sat there for a moment, wondering what I should do about this. I mean, I wanted more than anything to go back home to Jesse and my parents, but it just wasn't that easy. Ron and Lara were the only ones with access out of this island.

"Paul..." I started, then stopped. I didn't want to ask Paul Slater for favors. Then I'd be in his debt. Not cool. Of course, it's either Paul or death...

"Yeah Suze?"

I swallowed. Right now, I'd take Paul. I'd take Paul over death any day!

"Can you take me to Jesse?"

Paul smiled sadly, but took ahold of my hand. "As you wish."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_Hey all...Thanks for being patient with me! First, when Paul said, "As you wish." it was in the "Princess-Bride" sense. I love that movie!_

_Second, ya'll rock. Here's chapter 14, and I swear, I'll start updating more often...it's just hard with Senior year of HS and all.._

**Suze's POV:**

"Susannah, what are you doing here? And what is HE doing here?" Jesse asked, taking my hand and glaring at Paul.

"Don't go all defensive, Rico." Paul said. "I'm watching over Suze. Her biological parents are out to get her."

"What?!" Jesse yelled.

"I'm OK. So is the baby." I said quickly to calm him down. "But I'm not going back there."

"Obviously, Susannah." Jesse whispered into my hair as he held me tightly to him. Then Jesse did something that almost caused me to have a heart attack.

"Thank you for keeping my querida safe, Paul." Jesse said.

I think Paul was in shock. Nevertheless, he replied with, "No problem, Jesse. In a sense, she's my querida too."

I was confused for a minute until Paul said, "In a friend sense." and dematerialized.

Aw. Well, yay. Glad to see it only took death to get him to stop being all up on me.

Jesse continued to hug me, and then we went downstairs to find my Mom and Andy.

"Susie? Aren't you supposed to be in Maui?" Mom asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Nope." I smiled. "At least, not anymore."

"Why not?" Andy asked, stirring a big pot of something.

"Well, I tend to not stay in the company of those who have ordered the deaths of me or my husband." I said, grinning and grabbing a Diet Coke from the fridge.

Mom paled and Andy stopped stirring the pot. "Sweetie, want to run that by us one more time?" Mom said.

I relayed everything Paul had told me to them, and finished with, "So, I had Paul dematerialize me here."

For a few minutes, Mom and Andy were in shock. Jesse rubbed my shoulders and patted my stomach- it was now somewhat obvious I was pregnant. Finally, I broke the silence by saying, "So, I'm just going to go to bed now. Kind of worn out."

They nodded, and Jesse and I went back to our room. After several rounds of the joys of married life, we both fell asleep.

_"You think you can just run away, Susannah?"_

_What?! No! This is dreamland! Evil wanna-be murderers do NOT exist here!_

_"Wrong again, Susannah." Ron's voice was big and booming in the shadowland. "You should have taken Paul up on his shifter lessons."_

_Why? He didn't want to teach me about shifting, he wanted to get in my pants!_

_"1 out of 2 wrong. Paul did want you in that sense. He also wanted to warn you about the dangers of shifters going to the shadowland...and dying there."_

_"Say what?!"_

_"Susannah, think about it. Your body is unprotected down there. Anything can happen to it. Should it die...you would stay up here."_

_NO! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!_

_So I shifted back to my body. _

_And saw Lara standing beside me, holding a handgun._

_She pulled the trigger..._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_I'm highly evil for leaving it at that cliffhanger! Here's the rest, so no fears!_

**J****esse's POV:**

I watched as paramedics loaded my sweet querida into the ambulance, then climbed in and clutched her hand as best I could. She looked so pale, so innocent, so...Fragile. I have never seen Susannah look fragile, not in all the times she has gotten herself into trouble. The police had apprehended Lara Henlee and had taken her into custody. This did not soothe my fears for Susannah or the baby's lives.

Several hours later, Mrs. Ackerman, Mr. Ackerman, David, Jacob, Bradley, and I were gathered in the waiting room of the hospital. Mrs. Ackerman was in tears, her husband soothing her, and the rest of us in shock. I remember CeeCee coming with Adam at one point; they joined us in waiting for the doctor. Two bullets had been fired, but because the sound of the bullet had woken me, through the haziness of sleep, I knocked the gun out of Lara's hand, causing the second bullet to hit Susannah's desk. The first bullet had hit Susannah in her side.

The wait was beginning to grate on me, and I began to pace.

"Mr. De Silva? Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman?"

A doctor looking to be in his mid to late forties, with graying hair and gray eyes, appeared. Susannah's parents stood, the rest of our wait group standing as well. "I'm Mr. De Silva, these are the Ackermans'." I said. "How is she? And the baby?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm Doctor O'Harrah. Mrs. De Silva was inflicted with a minor wound to her side, which in no way affected the baby." We drew a collective breath of relief. "However, she had to have stitches, which will leave her bedridden for a few weeks until the stitches are ready to be removed."

"Doctor, will there be any lasting damage?" Mrs. Ackerman asked. "Other than a scar from the stitches, I mean?"

"Ma'am, it's our belief that Mrs. De Silva will make a complete recovery. No major organs were hit, there are no signs of internal bleeding, and I think other than a scar, she'll be just fine in a few weeks." Dr. O'Harrah said. "Now, she can start having visitors in about an hour. The receptionist can give you her room number. Only one at a time for tonight, tomorrow you can go in pairs. She'll probably be released tomorrow night or the morning after."

We thanked the doctor, and I sighed. "Mrs. Ackerman, Mr. Ackerman, would either of you like to see Susannah first?" I asked.

"Yes, please." Mrs. Ackerman said through tears. "She may be your wife, but she was my daughter first."

We laughed slightly as Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman went to Susannah's room. Everyone else left, to go home and get more sleep, and I waited outside Susannah's room to see her. Once her parents left, I walked in quietly and sat beside her bed.

Susannah was resting, peacefully, her pregnant form rising and falling gently. Steadily, but gently.

I kissed her lips lightly, and settled into my chair. She would be protected the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter Sixteen The End

**Suze's POV:**

"Jesse, I swear, I'm fine!" I protested, trying to get out of bed and go to work. It had been two weeks since my stitches were removed, and two months since Lara tried to kill me. Jesse's protective side was beginning to irk me.

"Querida, will you just sit for one moment, please?" Jesse asked. I made the mistake of wincing as my side started to hurt, and Jesse heard me. "Querida, are you in pain?"

"No." I said defiantly. If I said yes, he'd make me stay in bed until I gave birth. Which was another 4 months or so.

Nope, not gonna happen. "Susannah..." Jesse said in a tired voice.

"Suze, 'fess up." I heard from my daybed. I looked over and saw Paul sitting there. He has yet to move on, for real. "Why won't you just stay in bed, anyways? Most people would kill for this chance."

"I can't help it." I threw at him. "I'm BORED!"

"And cranky. Those pregnancy hormones will kill you, I swear." Paul said, more to Jesse than to me. Jesse rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. Since Paul brought me back from Maui, he and Jesse have been getting along like friends. It's nice, really, not having to break up their fights every other day.

"Susannah, I'm sorry you're bored." Jesse said, kissing my nose and pulling on his shoes to go to work. _Yeah, he can go to work, but I'm stuck here. Blargh! _"I swear, when I get home, you and I will go out and do something, just the two of us."

"You promise?" I asked him, leaning back on my pillows.

"I promise." Jesse said solomnly, then grinning and kissing me. "Just relax, please, Querida? If not for you, then for the baby?"

I patted my belly and resigned myself to relaxing all day.

**4 Months Later:**

"AHHHHH!!!! OH MY GOD, THIS BLOODY HURTS! JESSE, I SWEAR TO GOD, WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?!" I screamed as shooting pains went through me.

"Mrs. De Silva, it'll be OK, just breath like they taught you in Lamaze!" the nurse said as they pulled my hospital bed into the delivery room. Jesse clutched my hand as I breathed through the pain of childbirth, and what seemed like a year later, but was really only about twenty minutes, we were parents to a baby girl.

Once the doctors got her breathing, cleaned up, and wrapped up in a pale pink blanket, they handed her to me. I held my daughter in my arms and cried tears of joy. Jesse kissed both of us on our foreheads, and cried with me.

"Our little Angel." He whispered. "Our Miracle."

A few days later, Jesse and I took Angelica Carmen De Silva home.


End file.
